


Deepthroatation

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to deep throat Louis and eventually, he succeeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deepthroatation

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

"You don't have to if you don't want to babe", Louis said to his boyfriend Harry as he removed his shirt and jeans. "No, i want to, i want to make you feel good babe, now get those boxers off and sit on the couch", Harry replied as positioned himself between his boyfriend's legs. He stuck out his tongue and began lapping up the pre cum that oozed out of the head of Louis' dick. He licked along the thick shaft and soon took the whole of the boy's tip into his mouth. He went lower and lower, inch by inch and could only get half way until he was gagging and coughing. Louis pulled Harry off, scared that he might be sick or something. "Babe, you clearly can't do it, lets just fuck", Louis said as he stroked the back of the curly haired boy. "No. I know what it is, it's me. I have the power to control what happens. I read that if i lie on the edge of the bed with my head dangling off the side, it's easier. So i'll do that, and you can control me then. Do what you want babe. Keep it there for as long as you want, hold my nose, whatever", Harry replied as he kissed his boyfriend on the lips and got into the position he was just referring to. Louis didn't want to oblige, so when Harry was ready, he climbed onto his chest and slid his cock along Harry's lips. The layers of pink flesh parted widely and Louis decided to treat Harry the way he wanted to be treated. He slammed his dick down the boy's throat feeling his balls slap against Harry's chin. When all of his eight inches were in, he held his position. Harry was turning a sharp red as Louis gripped the boy's nose tightly. He then began thrusting into his boyfriend's mouth at a fast pace, moaning loudly when his tip hit the back of Harry's throat. When he pulled out, Harry was gagging horrendously, saliva covering his face as a bunch of coughs echoed through his windpipe. With barely any time to recover, Louis was thrusting into his moist, warm mouth once again. Withing minutes, Louis was cumming straight down Harry's throat with a string of "fuck yeah Harry". Coming down from his high, Louis pulled his softening dick out of Harry's mouth, wiping the saliva from his boyfriends face as he came back to reality. "You were so good babe, such a good boy for me, your mouth felt fucking amazing babe, i love you". Harry was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. "I... l-love...yooou...to-ooh", Harry eventually replied as Louis snuggled up next to him, embracing their bodies together.


End file.
